Eureka Seven AO: POV
by 15sok
Summary: This story starts after the event in AO and see Ao/Renton/Eureka POV in the life. I hope you like it.


I don't own Eureka Seven/AO it is all own by BONES.

This story starts after the event in AO and see Ao/Renton/Eureka POV in the life. I hope you enjoy it.

Ao POV: So here we are back to Iwato Jima, my home. It might have treated me like an alien but no matter what it is still my home, this world is my home, and everything about it's my home. I'm sadder to send my mother back to her world, a world that I can never be a part of, but as long as she is safe and no longer treated like a monster by the people and killing her own kind then I'm happy. My father wasn't quite what I expected. He wasn't a deadbeat dad, who left his wife and kids to defend themselves; he was a man who was willing to sacrifice his happiness to make sure I was safe. I still think his way of saving me might have been wrong but I was still touch he and mom was willing to do everything to make me live but I have to give away my existed to make my parent torment ended. I hope my parent would be okay in their world, since I destroyed the entire secrets and make the coral stop making scub burst, I think there and my world a safer place to live. Mom might not have children in her world but I hope she is happy with dad again, I mean they been separate for three years I hope they would be a happy couple. Now to start my new life and I can't use Fukai because my child self could still exist and doc might be confuse why I have his last name. Dad said his last name is Thurston, hmm Ao Thurston it kind of have a ring to it and a good way to honor my family, if Fleur do remember me I hope she wouldn't kill me for begin gone for two years but still I do hope they all remember me but if they don't then that's fine too. I said my goodbyes to Truth who went on wandering the universes. Okay time to start my new life.

Eureka POV: It been three days since I have last seen Ao. Ao my son I hope he is okay living alone in a world that might kill him one day like our daughter. I was crying for a whole day when we came back to our world. We now live in Bellforest again where our old house is, it still hasn't change when I was gone but of course Renton told me I was only gone for a short while and he told me everyone miss me when I was gone. It made me happy to know people still care for me unlike in to Iwato Jima where the people treated me like an alien but still I wasn't upset because as long as Ao live I'm happy. Renton also told me how Maurice, Maeter, Linck have doing when I was gone. Maurice became a freelance photographer who is working with Stoner on Ray=Out, Maeter became an artist, who sells her painting; she sells a lot of painting, Linck is no longer a cry baby like he was and went to college to become a doctor. Grandpa Axel has passed away three years ago and we both missed him so much. I was still sadder about leaving Ao but then Renton came into our room, he looked at me with a sad look.

Renton POV: It has been three days since we left Ao but I bet it been longer than that. We just now living in Bellforest and everything have been quite lately. I guess Ao plan worked after all but out of both of us Eureka was the most to cry and I don't blame her, she knew Ao for three years and I have only known him for a day. After seeing him so far I was happy to know he is my son and living well and I'm glad he talks me out of my plan (by talking I mean by beating) I laugh at that one but I was still crying to know my son sacrifice his exist for our happiness. I was sad but yet happy, not because he let me be with Eureka and keeping our promise to always be together but that he grows up into a brave and empathetic without me or Eureka. Eureka was right he is more upfront than I was but I changed. Now I'm a family man who wants to make his family happy but I still think Eureka is crying behind my back to make sure I wouldn't feel bad. I never liked seeing Eureka sad even if it was a little frown I still hate it, I always find her smile beautiful. I went into our room to talk to her, she looked sad so I sit down ''Eureka'' she looked at me and notice my sad face ''yes Renton'' I took a deep breath and said ''you miss Ao don't you'' she looked surprise and form a frown ''yes Renton I miss him so much'' she look away and at the window ''I miss the time I spend when he was a baby, his first word, his first step, I miss everything about him'' I notice she was crying a little ''I know what Ao did for us but… but I can't help myself'' then she started to break down crying ''it all my fault that he sacrifice, I made him to love me so much to do that, is all my fault we should have still behind and fought'' but then I stop her crying by embracing her in a hug ''Ren….Renton'' she looked ''you don't have to be sorry Eureka, don't be'' I said while hugging her ''it my fault too and I miss him a lot too but if you keep on crying than his sacrifice would be for nothing'' Eureka then looked shock ''he sacrifice his exist to make us together and to make you happy'' I let go lighter and looked at her in her eyes ''so try to be happy not only for me but for Ao'' her tears stop a little and she start embracing him tighter than my ''thank you Renton, thank you for begin so kind toward me'' she let go and look at me with a smile ''I will still miss Ao but as long as I have you I will always over come anything'' she kept me a passion kiss and I give her one too. Later I told her to go to a restaurant to have a party for Ao birth and we getting reunite. I hope after this we will have a happy life no matter what but as long as I'm with Eureka than I'm happy.


End file.
